M1A3 Abrams
Background Introduced in the mid 2020's this was the last major upgrade before the MDC revolution saw the Abrams further improved upon. Starting with making the previous TUSK upgrade a standard feature, a new powerplant was installed using a fuel cell system which actually increased power output and increased the tanks speed slightly. Along with this major upgrade the electronics were improved again and the use of explosive ammo was introduced for use with the machine guns. Also the Mk 47 Auto-Grenade Launcher was now available for use instead of the older Mk 19. This tank was to phase out all previous incarnations in use and those that weren't phased out were to receive major overhauls to bring them up to M1A3 standards. Model Type - M1A3 Abrams Class - Main Battle Tank Crew - 4 SDC By Location Main Body 1700 Turret 1000 120mm Cannon 500 Tracks (2 sets) 950 ea Track Wheels (9 450 ea .50 cal Machine Gun (2) 150 7.62 Machine Gun (2) 50 ea Loaders Gun Shield /turret 200 Commanders Turret 300 AR - 18 (Vehicle AR) Armour - Stops all standard rounds upto and including 20mm. Explosive and ramjet rounds are still effective Speed Ground - 72kph over the road, 54kph off-road Range - 400km Statistics Height - 2.44m Length - 9.77m Width - 3.7m Weight - 68.3 tons Cargo - Minimal survival gear and personal weapons Power System - Honeywell AGT1590 Fuel Cell system powerplant Cost - millions dollars US Weapons Weapon Type - 120mm smoothbore Cannon Primary Purpose - Anti-Armour Range - 4000m maximum direct fire, 12km maximum indirect fire Damage - 1d6x100+100sdc HE (1d6x100+10md), 3d4x100sdc HEAT (3d4x10md), 2d4x100+100sdc A/P (2d4x10+10md), 1d4x100+100sdc FRAG (1d4x10+10md) blast radius 25ft Rate Of Fire - 3 per melee Payload - 40 rounds Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - .50 cal machine gun (2, one above the main gun and one commanders turret) Primary Purpose - Anti-Infantry Range - 1500m Damage - 5d6x10+15sdc per 10 round burst of explosive rounds (5d6+2md) Rate Of Fire - equal to gunners attacks Payload - 100 bursts Bonuses - NA Weapon Type - 7.62 machine gun (2, one coaxial with main gun and one loaders turret) Primary Purpose - Anti-infantry Range - 1200m Damage - 3d6x10sdc per 10 round burst each of explosive rounds (3d6md) Rate Of Fire - equal to gunners attacks Payload - 540 bursts each Bonuses - NA Type - Optional GAU-18 .50 cal gatling gun (replaces .50 cal mg on commanders turret) Purpose - anti-infantry/vehicle Range - 1500m Damage - 6d6x10+60 per burst of explosive rounds (6d6+6md) Rate of Fire - equal to gunners attacks Ammo - 50 bursts Bonuses - na Type - Optional Mk 47 Automatic Grenade Launcher (replaces .50 cal mg on commanders turret) Purpose - anti-vehicle/infantry Range - 1200m Damage - 3d4x10 per grenade blast radius 15ft or 6d6x10 per 10 round burst, blast radius 30 ft, can set for airburst anywhere within the range of the weapon in single shot mode, blast radius 15ft Rate of Fire - equal to gunners attacks Ammo - 200 grenades Bonuses - +1 strike Bonuses and penalties Use vehicle combat training Systems of Note Thermal Vision - Range 3km Targeting System +1 strike Combat Computer NBC Protection Commanders Turret is remote operated Loaders Turret Can be Remote operated Army telephone at rear for infantry to communicate to crew without opening the tank up References Wikipedia Modern Military Gear